sushi_cultfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikasushi (Old)
Overview Ikasushi「イカスシ」(previously DragonSushi) is the owner of the Sushi Cult, which he randomly created one day at midnight because he couldn't sleep. Well, actually, that was the Sushi Server, not the Sushi Cult, but whatever. Having no sense of time management, Ikasushi wastes his time by talking on Discord and playing Magia Record, then wanting to slap himself for not being productive. Although he can be logical sometimes, a lot of the time he has no idea what he's doing and does stupid things like telling people to go watch madoka, telling people to go watch madoka, telling people to go watch madoka, repeating the same thing three times, and writing all this in third person. Ikasushi is a tryhard when it comes to drawing, and tries to draw every day if possible, although it just makes him even more unproductive than he already is. Ikasushi loves spicy food, particularly Szechuan boiled fish and spicy instant ramen (which he eats a lot of, although this will probably lead to him dying at like age 30). He is a huge weeb, but he never appears that way in public. He claims he's kuudere, but it's really just an excuse for not being able to talk to people (although there have also been rumors that he's secretly tsundere, which he denies needed). Abilities Connect Magia Information Lists Roles * Tsushi * Actual Actual Heretic * Actual Heretic * Artist Cult * IRL Friends * Heretic * Slaves * DJ * 中国人 * BUD KNIGHT * Meguca * Alex * church of non thighs * not a small bean uwu * tsushi Quotes * "go watch madoka" * "rebellion sucks" (no longer in use) * "oshit" * "yes I'm male is it really that surprising" * "ok of user you're getting triple heretic for that" * "deltasushi 101% canon" * ":GWnanamiWakeMeUpInside:" Group Affiliations Ever since deltalaser99 first showed him the Madoka Magica anime, Ikasushi has been a member of the Madoka Fan Quintet, along with deltalser99, cuuby, Ninjakiwi135, and 01898ynohtnA. He is probably the biggest advocate for the anime, as he tells everyone around him to "go watch madoka", seemingly unaware of the fact that many people have no interest in doing so. He may one day realize this and stop pestering innocent people, but that day is probably a long way off in the future. Ikasushi is also part of the Dragon Gang, the group DM used for playing Terraria with people in the Sushi Cult. Despite his countless hours playing with his brother on the mobile version, he still sucks at the game and often needs either Coby, Xvenom, or both to carry him. Trivia * He updates this page too often. * Although he is most frequently referred to as Ika, he prefers to go by Sushi. * He shares the same first name with two other people in the cult. * He holds a lot of unpopular opinions, such as "hair is better than thighs or melons". * He has convinced his 9-year-old brother to watch Madoka. * He memorized the periodic table in 6th grade (total IAoE move, I know). He did a lot of other stupid crap that same year. * This bullet point was only thrown in to prevent six points in a row starting with the word "he". * He owns three Homura figurines, one of which is posable. * He still feels guilty about Holly leaving the cult, even though it's not (entirely) his fault. * This trivia section is probably completely pointless. * There was a period of time (about 1-2 weeks) where he was a Thundia bandwagon and liked her better than Kalisa. We don't talk about those 1-2 weeks. Ever. * He can't decide between a lesbian who uses za warudo, a restaurant owner who screams extremely loudly when hurt to critical HP levels, a psycho who couldn't solve a rubik's cube so painted all the sides green, and a netherworld spirit who can't swim. Go figure.